Don't Want It Back
by originalguest
Summary: She said he would always be in her heart. But, he left her 5 years ago. She's happy now, but she doesn't know if she still loves him. Riley Matthews is out of college, following her father's footsteps with her best friend at her side. What happens if Riley sees him all those years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my first story! I hope you like it!**

 **Aznmissy04 inspired this! Check out her story Changing Strokes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or anything that you recognize.**

* * *

The young brunette saw the cars rushing by through the window of her apartment. Sitting on the bay window, she tries to count the cars. Drinking her coffee, she wondered when her best friend was coming over. It was only 10 in the morning and the wait was agonizingly boring. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, disrupted when she heard a knock at door.

Hopping off the chair, she swung the door open to see her pregnant best friend. Smiling, she gave her a big hug. She could already smell the aroma of something sweet.

" Hey Honey! I brought breakfast!" her blond best friend grins watching Riley grabbing the donuts out of her hands.

They start walking toward the bay window in the brunette's apartment, conversation already flowing out of their mouths.

" Peaches! Oooh, my favorite, strawberry! Being pregnant suits you well. How's Uncle Josh?" Riley asks, her eyes staring at the donuts, and her mouth starting to water.

" He's great! Working at the art and photography studio." Maya replies casually. Because of Maya's passion of art and Josh's liking for photography, the studio ' Arts 'a' Waiting' was created.

Riley still couldn't believe the blonde is her aunt even if she's been married for a year. They already finished college, and now, at 23, Maya was expecting a baby.

"Farkle and Izzy are coming over tomorrow, and so is Zay and Nessa." Maya shares, elastically, "Oh, I also have good news! You're not only getting one cousin, but also two! Josh and I are telling the family next week at the monthly dinner. But, I really wanted to tell you first."

Riley stops munching her donut and stares at her with delight. She thought silently to herself, ' Wow, life has change since the past 5 years.'

" Honey, you ok?' Maya asks gently. She was wondering what was wrong with the brunette. She was playing with her someday necklace that Josh gave her for her 18th birthday

Coming out of her shock she finally says," Congrats, Peaches! " Riley beams at the expecting mom to be. After saying that, she almost dropped her donut.

Maya starts laughing, seeing Riley being herself again.

OoOoOo

The sudden knocking on the door startled the girls.

"Who could that be?" Riley wonders out loud as she answers the door.

Standing in the doorway, was a young, muscular man smiling with his arms out wide.

" Uncle Josh!" Riley states while returning the hug. She seen her uncle two days ago, but to her it seemed like forever.

"Josh, you're early," Maya states trying to get out of her seat, but her eyes were clearly shining. She was biting her lip , a habit when she's nervous or when she sees her husband.

Released from the hug, Josh walks over to help his clearly struggling wife.

"My, it is 12:33, your appointment is at 1." Josh says pleasantly. He saw how both his wife and niece quickly changed their expressions changed when he mention the time.

"What! No, it was just 11:05…" Riley blurted out. She didn't even notice the time past. Riley looked around the room until she notices the purple cat clock across the room.

" Don't worry Riles, I'll be back tomorrow," Maya calmly states as she grabs her purse. Using josh's arm, she gets up. She squeezes Riley's shoulder assuring her.

"Bye Riley. We'll see you soon! Let's go wife," Josh bids as he tries to help Maya carry her belongings. Maya being fierce as she is gives a tug at her things back towards her.

"Josh! I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant!" Maya groans.

Riley giggles at the sight of her best friend and uncle walk down the hallway outside of her apartment. With her head still peaking out, she thought she saw something emerald green flashing. Just like that, she quickly shuts the door. Slowly sinking, she sits on the floor, not sure if she should believe what she saw.

* * *

I love to know what you think, so leave a review! Is it too short? If you have any suggestions let me know! I'll try to update once a week!

Thanks and until next time,

originalguest


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who viewed, follow, and favorite!**

 **Shoutouts go to:**

 **Siennese**

 **Aznmissy04**

 **Guest**

 **Countrygirl33**

 **You guys inspired me to update! Virtual hugs to all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 _Riley never thought the day would come. Young and innocent, she held his hand as they walk to Topanga's. He told her he needed to talk, and it doesn't matter who said it, there was always a downside. She looked in his green eyes, and smile gently, loved being next to him. She loved talking to him for hours. She loved every little thing about him._

 _The school year was coming to an end, and in less then a month, less than 2 weeks, they were about to graduate. People already choosing their dream school left and right._

" _Riley, I'm not breaking up with you, if you are wondering," he said condolingly. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She had hope they were going to last. She always believed in Pluto, always in hope. She didn't expect fate had a different plan._

" _I'm not worried about that, I know it's about colleges," she said gently knowing where his heart was set on. But, she didn't like where this was going._

" _You got in, didn't you?" Riley asks nervously, twisting her friendship ring._

 _He looks at her with a small smile, " Yeah, I did. I'm starting there in the fall," he said, solemnly, "We'll work it out, don't worry."_

 _She couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't want to be naïve at time like this._

" _How! I'm going to NYU! Maya is going to SAIC in Chicago! And Farkle and Smakle are both going to Harvard! Zay is staying here! Everyone is basically leaving!" Riley exclaimed, worriedly, "I don't want us to lose each other._

" _Riles, We won't! Look at Maya and Josh! They are doing long distance! If they can do it, so can we!" He cried out. He didn't like fighting with her. She was his soul mate._

" _But we are not any of them! We are me and you, nothing else!" She declared, on the verge of crying._

' _Riley, you know I never mean to hurt you," he told her gently. He hated seeing her cry. It broke his heart._

" _I'm not letting you stay here because of me. Go, it's your dream school," Riley said. She didn't want him to go, but it was for the best. She loved him with all his heart. She couldn't let his heart shatter like glass._

" _No, I want you to come with me. You are my best friend. You know you can be a teacher anywhere, Riles." He had a gleaming look in his eyes. She didn't know he was going to propose after graduation._

" _I know, but I have great job opportunities here," Riley compelled, "I'm sorry!" She had enough, what she wanted for him was to go. She quickly ran out knowing the conversation was going nowhere._

" _Riles, Riley!" he called out. He tried following her, but she was out of sight._

That was the last Riley saw him. Apart of him was still apart of her. She left him, not the way others thought. Maya was the only one who knew about this. No one kept contact with him because he changed his number. If she ever saw him face to face, she might have a break down. He changed her. For good or for worse

It was sunrise, and Riley was sitting on her bed. She was still under the covers, staring out of the windows again. She did that a lot, staring at the world. She saw her black cat, Night, roaming around in the bedroom. Her friends were coming over later in the afternoon. 'I'm glad I still have all my friends' she thought. She missed them.

She makes her way to the bathroom and goes to turn the shower on. She was glad it was winter break, but she knew school will start soon. Checking the temperature of the water, she gets in and starts her day.

OoOoOo

Her house was ready for her friends. They did this once a month, a big reunion. Her friends were doing well, dating, getting married, or having kids. Zay was a dance teacher, got married to Vanessa a couple of years ago, and had a 12-month-old son. Farkle and Smakle were finding a cure for childhood cancer, taking over the Minkus International, and they just recently got married.

Riley decided to invite someone new this time. She didn't know what else to call him beside his actual name. But Maya has always told her that it is ok to move on.

She was waiting, sitting by her bay window. The bay window was sacred to her, and she could never change that. Her apartment filled with purples and blues. Lamps, couches, even tables. So lost in thought, Riley jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

As she went to open the door, she tripped, quickly catching herself. She was clumsy after all. Opening the door and catching her breath, she revealed her best friend carrying little Caleb Babineaux . Riley reached out for the little boy who was asleep in Maya's arms. Zay and Vanessa were right behind Maya, laughing about something Zay had said. The little boy cooed silently in Riley's arm.

"Farkle and Iz will be here in 30 minutes. They called us the car. They said they got something for your collection," Zay said promptly, sitting down on the purple couch. Zay loved the monthly reunions. It means seeing his second family and eating Riley's killer lasagna.

"Great! I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone over! I've been seeing him for a while…" Riley told her friends, sitting down slowly.

" _Him_? Rlies, what have you been up to? " Maya curiously ask, sitting next to the brunette. She was trying to be cautious. Maya knew that Riley has only been dating few guys here and there, but not that long to invite them over to their special gathering.

"Nothing, Peaches! I've only seen him for about a month?" Riley says unsurely. It has been close to two months to be honest. She just saw him a week ago.

"Riley, if you invited him, we won't mind. You know him well enough by now, so it won't be a problem," Vanessa said. Nessa really fit along in the groug. She has been coming to these reunions for over 4 years now.

Riley nodded as she rocked the baby in her arms. It killed her not to tell Maya about what she saw yesterday. Was he back or was it someone else? Questions running through her mind as she listens to her friends talk. Her thoughts always got disrupted. This time it was someone calling her name. She turned to look and saw Zay asking her if was all right. She nodded her head, and smile. She didn't notice that Farkle and Smakle were sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Riley, you can open your gift now!" Smakle, her genius friend, said. Farkle was holding a little bag. The couple was wearing smiles on their faces.

Riley took the bag out of the other genius's hands. She felt tears rolling on to her face. Inside was a cat made out of an amethyst.

"You guys…" Riley hugged her friends. She had this big cat collection. She cries every time she gets or finds a new one.

* * *

An hour went by filled with conversations of Maya's pregnancy, careers, and their future. Riley loved moments like this, and she knew she'd treasure them forever. Everyone was staring to get ready for dinner until she heard the bell ring. She was pondering about what her friends will think of her new boyfriend. Boyfriend? She didn't know if she wanted to call him that. They've been on several dates after she bumped into him. By bumped into him, she means literally. She knew him well enough, but not that much. When she first saw him, she knew he had changed.

When she opened the door, she was beaming. Revealed behind the door was no other then Charlie Gardener.

 **I wanted to say thank you again! Don't worry about Rucas because I have plans for them! Do you want me to do different point of views by that I mean characters? Just to let you know, Riley is a first grade teacher on winter break, and Maya is 7-8 months along!**

 **Until next time,**

 **originalguest**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm going to do different points of views! If you are a guest, please put a nickname or something like that, so I can recognize you! Shout outs go to:**

 **Cayla- thanks for the feedback!**

 **Aznmissy04 –Thank you so much!**

 **Siennese- Thank you and you welcome!**

 **OhSnapIt'sAnotherGMWFan** **– Yes! I listen to her songs all the time! It helps me think, like for homework or writing this!**

 **Sorry for the wait, school is keeping me busy! I had a test today and then another one in Wednesday. I also have a project due that day too! I'm going to stop rambling now! On to the story! This is for you guys!**

Maya couldn't believe who was the door. She watched the brunette kiss his cheek. All of their friends were shocked or either confused. Zay had his mouth wide open. Farkle was clenching his fists. Smakle and Vanessa were bewildered. Maya knew she had to be happy for her best friend, but somehow she couldn't. All of a sudden she felt one of the twins kick. She suddenly wished Josh was there to talk to her. She nervously bit her lip and started to walk over to her best friend and to the green eyed boy. _'Green eyes, he also had those same green eyes…Honey has a type' Maya thought._ She had a slight smile on her face as she went to greet Riley's boyfriend. Boyfriend? Who knew what he was to the chocolate-eyed girl.

"Ahh, Gardener, long time no see," Maya said punctually. She didn't know what else to say. Only last seeing him in 8th grade, she was basically running out of words.

"Hart, see you're doing well," Charlie remarked, seeing the expecting girl, "Glad your starting a family"

"Why, thank you," Maya asked, surprised how he has changed. She quickly changed the topic."So when did start dating Riley?"

" _Maya,_ " Riley hissed at blonde. She realized that her other friends were having side conversations and remarks. She hoped they wouldn't be feisty like Maya was at this moment.

" Almost two months," Charlie replied immediately. He was wondering why the brunette's best friend was asking him this.

"Oh! So how have you been?" Maya wanted know if he was good enough for her best friend.

"Great, I own a company now." Charlie charmingly said. He felt like this was an interrogation. An awkward silence was filling the air with the few murmurs here and there. Riley was standing in an uncomfortable position; Charlie was twiddling his thumbs; and Maya had a hand on her bump. The others were watching them in discrete silence like it was a movie.

The ringing of Maya's phone broke the silence. "Excuse me, I have to take this," Maya said. She quickly stepped out of the hallway. Seeing the caller ID was Josh, she quickly answered it.

"Hey, did something happen?" Maya ask Josh through the phone. Josh told her that he had to work longer that expected, so he'll be home late that night.

"Yeah, love you too," Maya said before she hung up the phone.

What she saw next made her shook.

* * *

Farkle was wondering what took Maya so long. Much to dismay, he was shocked someone like Riley invite Charlie Gardener over. But he never saw Riley this happy. He missed his old friend, but he knew Riley was moving on.

The genius made his way up to Riley's new boyfriend. He lend out his for a handshake. He regretted it because his hand was turning red.

"Charlie, haven't seen you seen since 8th, grade. How have you been?" Farkle asks his former peer.

"Great man! Sorry about that hand," Charlie says. "How about you?"

"Same as you, the only difference is I'm married," Farkle replies to the question.

As the men talk, including Zay, Riley slipped into the kitchen where the ladies were including the little boy asleep in Nessa's arm _. 'Maya was taking longer than expected,'_ Riley thought.

"Hey," she says quietly. "Did you guys say hi to Charlie?"

The other girls nodded their head. Smakle was drinking a glass of lemonade. The clinging of the ice cubes against the cup was music to Riley's ears.

"So, you guys steady?" Nessa asks Riley softly as she rocks her son in her arms.

"For almost two months, so I guess," she murmurs. She was glad the reunion was going well. Now all she needed was her best friend to hurry. It has been almost half an hour since the phone call.

"Isn't Charlie the same Charlie that came to your New Year's Party in middle school?" Isadora asks.

Riley nods her head to reply. She heard the door creak. Maya was slipping back inside making her way to the kitchen.

"What di I miss?" Maya ask. Her face was a little pale, and she look like she rubbed some of her makeup off.

"Hey, nothing really. Are you ok? "Riley asks the blonde beauty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maya replies unsure if she should tell Riley about what she saw.

"Good!" Riley replies, weight lifting off her chest.

* * *

A couple of hours have past, and most of her friends were leaving. Charlie was the first to go, a job emergency. Zay and Nessa left of Caleb because he was sleeping. The geniuses left at 11. Now it was just her and Maya.

"Your cousins keep on making me pee all the time!" Maya groans as she comes out of the bathroom.

Riley couldn't help it but laugh. "Maybe, they are telling you they want to become a soccer player! When is Uncle Josh coming to pick you up?" Riley asks Maya.

" Very funny. You should try being me." Maya says sarcastically. She glances at her watch, "In 10 minutes." She replies.

Riley bobbed her head. She was slowly following asleep as Maya was singing quietly. The sudden knocking broke the trance of the two girls.

Maya went to get the door. Without hurrying, Riley got up. She smiled at the sight of her disheveled uncle. He had his arms around Maya.

Released from the hug, "Josh, you have paint everywhere!" Maya stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Josh says as he gives Maya a quick peck on the lips.

Rliey was used to seeing the couple act like this. They brought the good and bad out of each other. She hates to admit it, but she was slightly jealous of their relationship.

"Riles, you look tired. Were you about to sleep?" the 26 year old asks.

Riley manages to pull out a weak smile and dips her head down.

"Well you know us Riles, have to be at work tomorrow. " Maya says as she embraces the brunette in a hug. Kissing her cheek, the couple bids Riley good night.

Riley then realizes she forgot to tell Maya what she saw yesterday. With that she smacks her forehead with her hand.

 **If you have any questions let me know! Sorry if it's short, it was kind of rushed!**

 **Until next time,**

 **originalguest**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the typos! I loved to know what you think, so leave a review!**

 **Shout outs go to:**

 **Siennese- Thank you!**

 **OfficialHeroesOfOlympus** **_ That means a lot! Thank you!**

 **rascalmom- thanks!**

 **And for everyone who viewed!**

* * *

Huddled in the blankets, Maya sat up. She couldn't sleep all night. She looked beside her to see her husband was snoring gently in the morning light. She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw last night.

 _Maya just ended her phone with Josh. She saw his piecing green eyes._

" _Maya, hey." He said coming out shock._

" _Huckleberry! Back in town, I see," she said stuttering. She was shocked. Maya didn't expect to see him after what happen between Riley and him._

" _You live here now?" he asked the blond. He ran his hand through his hair._

" _No, Lucas just visiting an a friend for a reunion party Did you just move back?" Maya was keeping distance from the sandy-haired man._

" _Oh. A week ago. So how are you?" Lucas asks. He didn't want to rattle the blond._

" _How, am I? Lucas, what do you think! You didn't just hurt Riley, you hurt everyone you left here! You missed so many things!" Maya replied raising her voice a little. She had tears running down her face. . Her hormones were going out of wack._

" _Look Maya, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt anybody, especially Riley! I never dated anyone after we broke up! I miss her! I never even moved on from her! I came back for her, not just vet school." Lucas said, trying not to bring out his rage._

" _Apparently, Riley has. She's now dating 'Cheese Soufflé!'" Maya replied. She thought Riley and Lucas were meant for each other, but life had a different plan_

" _What… Riley moved on…" Lucas's voice was quavering. He looked up to his former friend._

" _I'm sorry, Lucas, but I hope we can be friends again." Maya says quietly as she writes her number down. She hands him a napkin with her number scribbled on it._

" _No need to apologize, Maya. Me too. Congrats, by the way." He says. He slowly turns around with a sad smile on his face._

 _Maya watches him as he fades away._

"Hey. You up?" Maya turns her head to face the deep voice. She smiles as Josh rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep well," Maya smiles at him. She needed to tell someone.

"Um, Josh, I saw Lucas yesterday," Maya says quietly, tilting her head down.

"Hmm, what did you say? It sound like you said you saw Lucas yesterday." Josh says turning his head toward his blond wife who had tears forming in her eyes. "My," calling her by her nickname.

Maya looks up at him with her big, crystal blue eyes. Josh sat up, seeing her in distress. He reached out his arms and gave her a big hug. She leans her head into his chest. He kissed her forehead, whispering in ear, telling her it's going to be ok.

* * *

Riley was pacing around in her living room. She needed to tell Maya about seeing Lucas again. She quickly grabs her purse and keys. She rushes out of her apartment.

She was drinking her coffee as she sat on the subway. New York passed around her. She reached Manhattan in 15 minutes. She walked down several streets, until she reached her destination. She quickly walked inside greeted by the doorman. She said her hellos and went on to press the button that read 12A.

As she went into the elevator, she starts rubbing her hands together. _'I need to tell her. I'm almost there. There is no turning back now.' Riley thought as she rode the elevator_. When the doors opened, she slowly stepped out. She threw her coffee cup away as she walked toward 12A. Riley was scared of what here reaction would be. She didn't even call her. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She rang the doorbell.

The door slowly creaked open. "Riley, what are doing here? Is everything okay?" her uncle asks as he leads his niece inside. Riley sank down into the deep blue couch.

"Where's Maya?" Riley asks as she folds her hands. She looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Josh and Maya's wedding photo. They look so happy. She wished she had that.

"She's not feeling so well. Um, she didn't sleep well last night." Josh said as scratched his the back of his neck.

"She's ok right?" Riley asks concerned for her best friend, now aunt. She really needed to talk to her.

"Yeah, are you ok? You normally call when you come over." Josh asks his niece as he twists his wedding band. He starts to sit right next to her

"I'm fine. It was the spur of the moment. I just felt like coming over." The young brunette tells him.

"Ok, cool. Do you want anything?" the older brunette asks.

"No thank you. I had coffee on the way over. Anyway it's only 9:30." Riley glances at the clock.

Josh nodded his head as he heard the bedroom door open. Maya wrapped in a baby blue blanket that made her eyes pop. She looked tired and exhausted. She had a bedhead look going on as she shuffled her feet and made her way to the brunettes. Riley had a sad smile on her face, while Josh spreads out his arm. The blonde sat down on the couch, laying her head in Josh's lap and spreading her legs out. Josh starts stroking her hair.

"Joshie," Maya starts to say as she reach for her husband.

"Hey, Peaches," Riley says in concern. "Sleep well, My?" Josh asks.

All Maya does is nods her head as she closes her eyes.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Riley says as she gets up. Josh bobs his head. She makes her way to kitchen. She watches Josh tell Maya something as the blonde nods her head. Riley knew that she had to tell Maya soon. After all, the blonde was reaching eight-months pregnant. She knew Charlie wasn't the one. She puts her empty glass into the sink and makes her way back to the couple.

"You sure she's ok," Riley asks Josh. Maya was starting to get pale.

"I'm fine, don't need to worry, Honey," Maya says, her voice hoarse and muffled. "Most likely my body getting ready for labor."

"Ok. Call me if you ever need anything," Riley says to her uncle and the sick girl in his arms.

"Sure thing, Riles," Josh says.

"Didn't you say earlier you needed to talk about something?" Maya's hoarse voice says.

"No, it can wait." Riley gets up and squeezes her best friends shoulder.

"I'll come check on you later. Call the doctor, maybe she'll know what's wrong," Rileys says as she picks up her belongings.

* * *

Riley was on the subway waiting for her stop. She decided to go to her parent's apartment. Maybe they can help. She missed them. The last time she saw them was a month ago. Her body gently rocked as the subway moved. Thoughts once again clouded her mind. She hummed quietly. As the subway hit a bump, she felt herself trip backwards. She landed in his lap to her shock. All she could say was hey.

* * *

 **So, that was it for chapter 4! I hoped you liked it! Sorry for any typos!If you have any suggestions such as baby names or chapter ideas, let me know by PM or reviewing! I might be able to post at least 1 chapter next week because I on Thanksgiving break! I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for you guys!**

 **Until next week,**

 **originalguest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry the late update! Thanksgiving break takes the energy out of you!I loved to know what you think, so leave a review!**

 **Shout outs go to:**

 **Siennese- Thank you! Your reviews really make my day!**

 **OhSnapIt'sAnotherGMWFan- She's having twins! Gender will be revealed soon!**

 **And for everyone who viewed!**

* * *

Riley was in shock. Her suspicion was correct. Lucas was back, and she was sitting in his lap. "Hey" was all she could say.

"Hi," the green-eyed boy said.

"Hey," Riley shuttered out. They still used the same greeting. She slowly got off his lap and sat beside him.

"So, what are you doing back in New York?" she asks. Riley had no clue of what to say. She might as well interrogate him.

"Vet school" Lucas replied. He didn't want to tell her the real answer for applying for Vet school in New York.

"Oh," Riley said. Now, she wished they had kept in touch.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Did Maya tell you I was back?" he asks.

"Um, no. Maya didn't tell me anything. Wait, Maya knew you were back?" Riley's eyes crashed into Lucas's eyes.

"Yeah, we saw each other few days ago. She was at party or something," the sandy blonde man says. He was scratching the back of his head.

All she could do was nod. She heard the doors open. "Well, that's my stop. See you later." Riley more than ever needed to talk to her parents.

* * *

"Riley, what a surprise!" Topanga says as she gives her daughter a hug.

"Where is everyone?" Riley asks as she scans the room.

"Well, Auggie is on a date with Ava, and your dad left to get some groceries. He'll be back soon." Her mother replies. " Something wrong?" Topanga glances at Riley.

Riley whips her head toward her mom. ' _Moms always knew'_ She thought.

"Yeah" she says as she flops down on the couch. "I saw Lucas. And to top it off, I talked to him! I don't even know why! I didn't know what to say! I don't know what to do!" Riley felt hot tears streaming down her face.

Topanga sat next down to Riley and scooped her up in a hug.

"Listen to me, Riley. If you love someone, sometimes you have to let it go. If they come back it is yours. Having someone love you is the best gift you can have. Riley, do you still love him?" Topanga looks at Riley.

"I don't know. We're not even in sync anymore. I mean it's hard for seeing him after five years." Riley buried her face on her mom's shoulder. "Thanks Mom, for everything."

At she let her mom hold her, falling asleep, until her dad arrived home. Cory was standing in the doorway as he smiled at the sight.

* * *

Riley was finally home. It was early night as the sun sat into the horizon. She went shopping to distract herself from her thoughts on Lucas. She bought a lot of baby supplies. She really wanted to know her cousins' gender. Maya and Josh knew, but they decided to tell everyone next week. Maybe Maya was now feeling better.

She looked down at the table when her phone starts ringing.

"Hey Farkle." She says. She starts pacing around the room.

"Hey, Riles! Just calling to check in. Well, Josh told me to check on you." Farkle says through the phone.

"Oh, why did Josh tell you to check on me? Can't he call me himself?" Riley asks.

"He told me that maybe I could help you because Maya was sick, and he also told me you left in a hurry at their apartment. You ok, Riles?" Farkle asks with concern in his voice.

Riley turned her head toward the picture frame of her friends. She knew she could trust took a deep breath as she told Farkle her problems.

* * *

Riley woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm. She jolted up as she remembers she was having brunch with Charlie.

After an hour she was ready to go to her boyfriend's apartment. All it took was a little 5-minute walk to reach his building.

The brunette knocked on door, waiting for Charlie to answer. The door opened slowly, she heard a slight giggling. To Riley's shock, a petite brunette girl answered the door. She was in a robe with half of her makeup smeared off.

"You're not the food!" she says.

"Who's there, babe?" Charlie says as he comes toward the door. "Riley! It's not what you think it is!"

Rliey's eyes start to brim with tears as she slaps her now ex across the face. She starts to run home. Her phone kept on buzzing, but she ignored it. She was too sad and angry to answer. Riley reached her apartment. She ran to her room and flopped down in her soft , warm bed. She cried her heart out. She knew Charlie was hiding something. Why did she continue to their now dead relationship happen? Her phone started to ring. She angrily answered not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Listen, you! I told you I don't want to talk with you anymore! It was a mistake having a relationship with you! Stop calling me!" Riley screams into the phone.

She ends the call. She takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She looks down at her phone. The brunette starts looking at her recent calls. There was no name of Charlie. It was Josh who called about five times.

"Oh no!" she states. She quickly dials her uncle's number.

"Sorry Josh! Thought you were someone else." Riley says to Josh through the phone.

"It's okay Riley. Are you ok? Um, Riley, you better sit down for this." Josh states.

"Okay…" Riley says as she sits down on her bed.

Josh takes a deep breath. "There's no way to say this but Maya wants you over. By over she means at the hospital," he says quietly.

"What, ok! I'm on my over!" Riley says as she quickly grabs her purse. She quickly calls for a cab as she rushes out of her ampartment.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! Hope you like chapter 5! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Feel free to also PM me! I'll try to update later this week! Sorry for typos!**

 **Later,**

 **orginalguest**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Who watched Girl Meets Christmas Maya? I felt like updating few days ago, but something tragic happen to my (not biological, but my cousin's) aunt...**

 **Shout outs go to:**

 **Siennese- I just wanted Charlie gone, so Riley could explore her past and current relationship with Lucas!**

 **Naelacy- Thanks! I feel that way too!**

 **Violet1428- Thanks! Bye, bye Charlie!**

 **Aznmissy04-THANK YOU! You inspire me so much!**

 **Amherendeen- Thanks for the review! True, good think Lucas is back!**

 **Neniaelyn- Thxs! I love her new album! Unfortunately, when Sab was here for her tour, I didn't get to go** **! I always listen to her songs… it helps me write this! Currently, I'm listening to Shadows or basically her album** **!**

 **And for everyone who viewed!**

* * *

Riley arrived at the Manhattan Hospital near by NYU. She hoped that Maya wasn't in any pain right now. She looked around the pale blue and white room until she saw the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mrs. Maya Matthews room is? " she ask the friendly nurse.

"Room 318 on the third floor," the nurse replies as she points her finger towards the elevator.

Riley thanks her as she makes her way to the elevators. Riley was full of worry, wondering what was happening. Maya could be sick, having false labor, or actually in labor. She took a deep breath. The elevator had just dinged. She slowly takes a step out, turning right. Riley walks past nurses and doctors of all kinds. She sees Zay, Farkle, and Smakle waiting outside. Smakle envelops her in a hug.

"Josh told us that his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Hunter are coming soon. So are your parents and brother. He also called more of you relatives." Farkle told Riley. "You could go inside." He motions toward the door.

Riley bobs her head with a slight smile forming on her face. She walks inside, slowly pushing the door.

"Hey…," she says when she sees her uncle sitting down on one of the blue chairs. Maya was sketching something in her notebook. Riley goes to sit next to Maya on the empty chair beside her.

Josh smiles at his niece. Maya was looking better.

"Hey Honey, don't worry I'm not in labor…yet," Maya says, slightly chuckling.

"Oh, ok. I hate seeing you in pain." Riley says as her nerves eases. "How long did you know you were having twins?" she asks. She really didn't know what to say.

"A little over 5 months, we wanted to tell everyone next week." Josh answers as he holds one of Maya's small hands.

"So if you are not in labor-wait did something happen!" Riley asks, worry for the blonde.

"Nothing big. Just slight pain, mainly from this one." Maya points to the left side of her stomach. "It's most likely Braxton- Hicks, as of what the doctor says.

Riley smiles. Maya being Maya. The door slowly creaks as a women walks in.

Maya sits a little straighter. " Dr. Stephens, any news?" she asks the dark-hair doctor. "Oh, and this is my niece and best friend Riley" the blonde says as she nods her toward Riley.

"Ok, the ultrasound is good, but we notice some slight bleeding. It's normal, but if it keeps on bleeding, we might have to do a C-section" Dr. Stephens says. " The twins are healthy, so you are good for now.

"So she isn't having contractions?" Josh ask, a lump building up his throat. His hand squeezed Maya's.

Riley kicks her legs slightly, letting news enter her brain. She gives Maya's free hand a squeeze.

"No, but twins usually come early. We might have to keep her under observation for a day or two until the bleeding stops and when Maya isn't in pain. It's just her body getting ready for labor. Excuse me, I have to go." She leaves the room after her pager beeps.

"Ok so that was both good and bad news right?" Riley asks the couple. Maya's eyes had a glassy look, making her look like she was trying to absorb the information. Josh was muttering to himself about something.

"Yeah, niece. So I guess you'll be meeting your cousins soon." Josh states as he turns his head toward Riley.

"Slight bleeding..." Maya mutters under her breath.

"Peaches, it's going to be alright. Look at the bright side. You get to meet the twins." Riley comforts the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess." Maya smiles toward her 'niece'. She was glad she had two people that will always be by her side.

* * *

"Hey babe, can you get me some chocolate pudding from downstairs, I want to talk to Riley for a minute?" Maya asks her husband.

"Sure" Josh kisses Maya's forehead. He makes his way outside of the room.

"Ok, don't freak out, but I saw Lucas the other night." Maya says quickly. The blonde didn't want to anger the brunette.

"I know." Riley says.

"Wait, how?" Maya ask in shock and bewilderment.

"I saw him at my building and I kind of talked to him on the subway. He told me that he talked to you." Riley says looking into her crystal blue eyes. "You knew he was back?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but didn't know how. I thought you'll back into that phase you were in… in college." Maya looks down at the floor and then looks back up into those big chocolate, doe eyes.

"It's ok, I wanted to tell you too." Riley says, hugging her best friend.

"Glad, that's cleared up," Maya says returning the hug. "Now what's taking my pudding so long?"

"I got it. Hospital puddings the best!" Josh says as he enters the room.

Riley and Maya chuckle at the young man as Maya reaches out her arms.

"Good, you know me and pudding." Maya says grabbing the pudding cup.

Riley giggles as Maya tears off the wrapping.

Josh sinks back into the chair." The rest of the family is here." He says stretching his feet.

"Great!" Maya says with a mouth full of pudding.

"When can I know the genders?" Riley asks.

Josh and Maya share a look, silent conversation flowing.

"Ok Riley, we are having…" Maya started to say until sharp pain suddenly hit her.

"My… you ok," Josh asks, worriedly. "You're scaring me Peaches." Riley says.

Maya turns her head toward her husband. "Yeah everything is fine- its just that my water broke." She says through gritted teeth.

"Oh…OH!" Josh says suddenly. "Riles get the doctor!" he motions his hands toward his niece.

Maya's bed was starting to soak up with water and blood.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! My aunt just recently lost her baby… She was close to her due date… it was really sad and miserable. It was a baby girl… I was really looking forward it. I hope y'all understand. But please leave a review, it makes my day! If you have any suggestions, let me know!**

 **Updating soon,**

originalguest


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your sympathy! My Aunt is doing so much better!**

 **Shout outs go to:**

 **Siennese- Thank You! It means a lot!**

 **Violet1428- Thank You! I love joshaya!**

 **AlmondJoyFinn- Thanks! Means so much!**

 **And for everyone who viewed!**

* * *

Maya had tears streaming down her face. Pain hit her hard. Doctors surrounded her. They already kicked Riley out. She knew Josh was going to get kicked out too.

"Josh," she whimpered out in pain. She grips onto his hand.

Josh was stroking Maya's blond locks. He buries his head into her hair. Her hair had that cinnamon and vanilla scent Josh always loves.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get through this." Josh says. Maya was in so much pain, and he hated seeing her like this. Maya nods her head as she listens to Josh calming her down. She gives his hand a squeeze.

"There's more blood…Hang a bag of O neg!...BP is going up…" voices of doctors fill up the room.

"I love you," Maya whispers. Josh kisses her forehead.

"I love you too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,My," he whispers back. Maya buries her head into Josh's chest. They never thought childbirth would be this scary.

A sound of a continuous beep interrupts the noises of doctors.

Josh feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"Josh, we need you to leave the room, we'll call you back in soon," Dr. Stephens says. "Maya is losing blood, the quicker we get her stable, the quicker we get to the O.R."

Josh slowly gets up, planting a kiss on Maya's pale lips. He has tears in his eyes as he watches the swarm around the fading girl. Josh opens the door, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Riley was waiting for news on Maya. Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Katy went to get coffee. Her Uncle Eric and his wife, Wendy, were asleep with there 7 year old, Andrew. Aunt Morgan and her husband, Jackson was also asleep. In Morgan's arms was a five-year-old Sophia. Beside her was a 3-year-old Mattie. Her grandparents were arriving in the morning. Farkle and Smakle already had to leave. And Zay had to get back to his family. Auggie and Ava couldn't make it until the day after tomorrow.

Riley hopped out of her seat as she saw her disheveled uncle walk out of the room. She gives him a hug. Josh starts crying in Riley's arms.

"Josh…is Maya…um, ok?"Riley stutters out. She had deep worry for her best friend. But she needed to be strong for both her uncle and Maya.

"No," Josh says as he breaks down, "There is excess bleeding… Riley I can't live without her." Josh had big streams of tears flowing down his face. He pulls away from the hug.

He starts repeating the saying. "Josh, calm down," Riley instructs to the crying brunette. She had tears prickling her eyes. Josh could start hyperventilate of his asthma. Riley closes her eyes for a second, but to be opened when she hears a thump. Eric jumps from his seat and so does Morgan. Riley was on the ground next to Josh.

"Josh!" Morgan and Riley shout. "Joshie!" Eric says. Both Morgan and Eric run up to Riley. "He's ok, right?" Riley asks her uncle and aunt. They nod their heads. "He's exhausted," Morgan states.

* * *

Riley looks through the window, seeing her Uncle in a bed with an IV attached to his arm. He was dehydrated. The only news about Maya was she was stable with minimum bleeding. She was allowed to have visitors. Maya was weak and very tired. Her C-section was first thing in the morning. Josh has been hospitalized for almost a day. Maya wanted too see Josh. But, the doctor told Maya she could see him after he was released.

Riley makes her way into her Uncle's room. He only has woken up twice so far. She sees him still asleep, so Riley quietly walks out, making her way to the blonde's room.

She peeks through the window, seeing that no one was in there. Everyone else had gone out to breakfast. It was only 6 in the morning.

"Hey Peaches." Riley greets Maya quietly. Maya stirs in the bed when she hears the brunette's gentle voice. "Josh is being released in half an hour. And soon you'll get to see him." Her hands brush through the blonde's matted hair.

Maya nods. Her contractions were getting worse. But her doctor gave her a pain med to slow down her contractions.

Riley continues to stroke Maya's hair as the pair waits quietly.

* * *

"Here we go good as new," a doctor says as he rolls Josh's wheelchair into Maya's room. His parents were arriving in an hour. He already saw the rest of the group that were waiting patiently. Riley walks beside Josh. Maya was prepped for her C-section. Maya's eyes lit up as she saw Josh. The couple shares a kiss. Josh moves his hand closer to Maya's.

"Ok, Josh you are welcome in the O.R. but you have to stay in the chair. As for you Riley, I'm sorry but you are not allowed in the O.R." Dr. Stephens says. "But you are allowed to walk to the O.R."

Riley bobs her head. Josh has Maya's hand in his.

Pain flooded through Maya when she felt the painful contraction hit her. Blood was starting to soak up the bed. "Not this again…" Maya groans.

"Ok, we have to hurry," Dr. Stephens cues the nurses.

Maya was starting to fade again. Riley pushed Josh's wheelchair as they followed the gurney to the operation room. Riley gives Josh a big hug and Maya a kiss on her cheek when they come to 2 big doors.. Riley gives a little wave as the others move into the O.R.

Maya was groaning and moaning in agony. Josh squeezed her hand tight. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding. Maya closes her eyes tight as she tightens her grip on Josh's hand. Dr. Stephens starts to make an incision on Maya's plump belly. The first baby was ready to come out.

" We got one healthy baby," Dr. Stephens says. "Dad would you like to cut the cord?"

Josh nods his head as he makes his way to the O.B. He looks at the baby with pure awe as the small, fragile baby starts to cry. He makes the cut. The baby was soon handed to another the second once came out. The process was being repeated.

"They're going to be placed in the NICU of them being born early," Dr. Stephens tells the couple. The docter has a smile on her face as she begans her work.

The doctors finish closing the incision. Josh was telling Maya how perfect the twins were. Maya smiled at her rambling husband. She knew he would be a great dad.

* * *

 **Chapter 7! What an emotional rollercoaster! This made me cry! I love y'all! You guys are the best! Gender reveal and names would be introduced in the next chapter! Hope this wasn't too rushed! Review!**

 **Until next time,**

originalguest


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm finally on winter break! Sorry for the delay, I had midterms and other exams! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Maya stared down as she held one of the twins in her arms. Josh was waltzing around the room with the other. Maya smiled at the sight of her husband's face as it glowed. The babies only were born an hour ago. She rocked the bundle of happiness as she sang a lullaby softly. Josh made his way carefully to his wife. He slowly sat down trying not to disturb the sleeping infants.

"How did we get so lucky?" Josh asks Maya.

"Hope," Maya said. She smiles up at the brunette. "Do they have to go back to the NICU?"

"Yes, My. But they'll get to stay until visiting hours are over."

Maya groans. "Now I wished they weren't born eight weeks early."

Josh chuckles. "We have to fill out the birth certificate soon."

"Hmm… yeah we do," Maya says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Josh replies.

Their moment was interrupted when a nurse came in.

"It's time to fill out the birth certificate," the nurse says. "We are naming the older twin first."

"Ok" Josh replies. "Maya…"

"Ok… well we picked out Gabriella Hope Matthews for this one" Maya says as she points her head to the little girl in Josh's arm. "And Rylan Hunter Matthews for this little fella."

"Ok, thank you. Congratulations," the nurse says as she walks out.

* * *

Friends and family filled up the room. They were all taking turns holding the twins.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Riley gushes as she holds the baby girl in her arms. "Names?"

"Well the one you're holding is Gabriella Hope. We are trying to pick a nickname for her," Josh replies.

"Mom is holding Rylan Hunter. We named him after you and dad," Maya says.

"Thank you Maya," Shawn says. Riley hands her cousin to Auggie. She runs over to hug her best friend.

"Riley, sweetie, be careful," Topanga warns her daughter.

"It's okay," Maya says," They gave me painkillers."

"Bree!" Riley suddenly says.

"What?" Maya turns her head to look at her best friend.

"A nickname! I mean Gabbie and Ella are common nicknames for the name. So Bree is perfect. It's unique! " Riley explains.

"I like it niece," Josh says as he hold his son who was cooing softly.

"Yeah," Maya says. Bree was in her arms, asleep.

A nurse walks in. "Ok visiting hours are over."

Everyone gets out slowly, hugging Josh and Maya as they leave.

"The twins go back to the NICU in an hour," the nurse says after she checks Maya's BP.

* * *

"Finally, we could go home," Maya says. "A week is too long."

"Yeah. The Doctor says you'll have to take it easy. Also your appointment is next week. It's a check up on your incision." Josh says as carries a carrier in each hand.

Maya picks up her bag. She was happy to be in more comfortable clothes.

The blonde reaches for one of the carriers, but Josh stops her. "My," Josh playfully scolds. Bree cooes while Rylan was sleeping. Bree's crown was full of brown hair, but the tips were blonde. She had her father's blue eyes, but her other features were all her mom's. Rylan had dirty blond hair, Maya's eyes. He mostly resembled Josh.

Maya giggles. "Joshie…" Josh bends down as he gives Maya a lingering kiss.

Her laughter meant everything to Josh. He wanted her to be happy.

"I don't go back to work until next month," Maya says as the couple walks towards their car. They only needed one. After all, they did live in New York. The twins babbling to each other, as it was a secret language they only knew.

" I go back next week. I mean owning the art studio and being a doctor…" Josh says. "Don't worry Josh, I got Riley, Smackle, Vanessa, my mom, Topanga, and your parents who by the way are staying over for a week. I'll be fine. " Maya reassures him as she unlocks the car.

Josh buckles up the twins in the car. "Ok. I just want to make sure your ok." Maya puts her hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Wow, your shoulders are tense. Maybe you need a massage." Maya chuckles. Josh laughs,"My! I'm not that tense!"

* * *

"Home, sweet, home" Maya says as they enter there apartment. Josh walks in behind her with a sleeping Bree and a crying Rylan. Josh hands Rylan to Maya as he takes Bree to the nursery.

Maya rocks the baby until a smell hits her. "Oh, Ry! Somebody needs a diaper change!" Maya walks toward the nursery.

Josh turns around to see Maya. "This little fella needs a diaper change." Maya sings.  
"I'll leave that to you," Josh hurries out. "Men. Did you see that Ry? Daddy got scared," Maya laughs as the sight of her husband. The twins weren't much of a handful. But she knew that the responsibility of twins was harder than having one.

Josh slowly walks back in. "Is the deed done?"

Maya laughs. "Well, your changing Bree's," She says as she puts Rylan down.

Bree starts crying the moment after Maya points to their daughter. Maya giggles as she walks out. Josh picks up the baby girl, his face in disgust.

* * *

Maya wakes up with strong arms wrapped around her petite body. She snuggled closer to Josh's warm body. She missed a real bed and cuddling next to Josh. A loud cry startled her. She slowly pushes her husband's arms and slowly gets up. The blonde makes her way to the nursery. She slowly opens the door. Bree was wailing. Maya picks her up bringing her to her chest. Bree stopped wailing and started falling asleep. Maya wiped her daughter's face with a blonde pats her back. Maya kisses her tiny forehead and puts her down. She checks on Ryland who was still sleeping.

Josh smiles in his sleep. Maya was breathing into his chest. He missed her being next to him. A loud cry wakes him. He makes his way out of the bed. In the nursery, Rylan was crying and shivering. Josh covers him in a blanket. Josh pats his hand on the infant's checks on Bree who was wrapped in a blanket.

Screams rang through the apartment. "I got it," Maya said.

An hour later, more screams rang through the house.

"Boing, its your turn," Maya groans, flipping around, her head the pillow. This happened three more times.

The next morning, a disheveled Josh and Maya were in the nursery, a twin each arm. All were sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **Do you guys want a New Year's chapter? I hope you like this! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I'm busy because of school. Now, I'm on break, so I might be able to post more you have any suggestions, let me know. Any ideas for chapters? Let me know by PM or reviewing! Don't worry Lucas making a comeback soon! What are y'alls favorite ship(s)? Happy Holidays!**

 **originalguest**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! And Happy New Year's Eve! So I kind of changed Josh's career to a doctor and part-time photographer (his hobby). Thank you all for your reviews! It helps me inspire new chapters and storylines for the characters! You guys are so sweet and thoughtful! Also I ship Joshaya the most, but I also like Rucas and Smarkle! I also wanted to say that this story is mainly about Riley and her struggles of Lucas being back with some of your favorite characters. Sorry for typos!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or anything you recognize!**

 **Unknown- I tried to add a snippet of Auggie and Ava for you!**

 **This is the New Year's chapter with the twins being 2 weeks old! They were born on the 17** **th** **of December of 2025, just letting you guys know!**

* * *

Riley was sitting on the couch, drinking her coffee in her childhood home. Auggie was sitting next to her, watching something about sports on the TV. The 16-year old boy was now a new inches taller that his sister. He towered over his family like a giraffe.

"I'm glad the New Year's party is here. Can't believe it's almost 2026. Christmas went by fast," Auggie tells his sister. "But, I'm not sure if Ava and I can make it."

Riley turns her head. "Why? Is there a party you want to go with your friends? I'm sure mom and dad will be okay with it."

"No, that's not it. Ava got food poisoning, so I'm going over to her place." Auggie replied.

"Aww, Aug, that's so sweet of you." Riley cooed. They were interrupted by the slam of the door.

Ava walked in, wrapped in a fluffy jacket. "Mom told me stay here while she's out," her voice sounding hoarse. She sits down on the couch between the Matthews siblings. Ava leans her head into her boyfriend's shoulder as she slowly falls asleep.

Teenage love, Riley thinks. Everyone was bound to catch it during the age. But she knew love results in one of two things: happiness throughout life like her uncle Josh and Maya, or heartbreak like her and Lucas. She missed the feeling of someone loving her throughout life and being love. Of course many loved her but, it wasn't the same type of love. Her parents, her grandparents, her uncles and aunts… even Katy and Shawn who found love but lost it only to be found again. Auggie and Ava were like her parents. She knew they were meant together.

"Rliey, Riley!" Auggie's voice broke her thoughts. Ava was now lightly drooling on Auggie's shoulder.

"Hmm," Riley hummed. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"Okay, your phone is ringing." The younger brunette quotes.

"Oh. Oh! Thanks, Aug," Riley quickly replies as she searches through her purse.

She walks out of the room and into her childhood bedroom. Riley answers her phone, seeing it was her aunt. She hardly referred Maya as her aunt.

She could here wailing in the background. "Peaches, what's up?"

"Hey, honey. Sorry about the noise. Josh is trying to calm Bree down before Rylan wakes up." Maya says. "Josh, here take Ry, I've got Bree.

Riley chuckles. "You sure everything's ok. I could stop by earlier."

"Really, that'll be great. Josh has to finish a paper for work. What time?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," Riley replies.

"Ok, Riles! I'll tell Josh! Love you! Bye!" Maya says.

"Ok, love you too!" Riley says before she ends her phone call.

She loves the twins, even though she's way older than all her cousins. They bring so much happiness to her and her family.

* * *

Riley waits patiently as she waits for someone to answer the door. She couldn't here a sound. The door finally opens. A sleepy looking Josh answers.  
"Hey niece, – he suddenly yawns- Maya's in the nursery," Josh says. "I'm going to be in the office, if you need anything." Josh gives Riley a side hug.

Riley smiles. The apartment had at least one bottle in every corner. Blankets were sprawled on the couches and chairs. Two portable cribs were in the living room. Riley makes her way into the nursery in the huge apartment. It was a penthouse after all.

"Maya," she calls out.

"In here Honey," echoes backs.

Riley opens the door that leads into the nursery. Maya's long, blond, locks were in a mess. She was sitting in a rocking chair that was built by Josh. In her arms was Rylan.

"I know, I look sleep deprived," Maya chuckles. She moves Rylan off her chest and wipes his tiny mouth. "Burp him for me," the new mother says as she hands her son to his cousin. Riley gratefully takes him as she starts to burp him.

"They're getting so big." Maya tells Riley. " Bree's hair is already getting longer with blonde tips. I think her hair is going ombre when she's older. And Rylan is getting chubbier everyday."

"Oh. They were so small when they were born. I can't believe they're 14 days old." Riley pauses for a second. "Maya, you want to take a nap? I'll be more than happy to watch the twins." Riley offers. She puts Rylan in his crib.

"Really! I need a nap." Maya says. "You sure you can handle it?" She was in the middle of feeding Bree.

"Yeah," Riley says, "I'm mean you and Uncle Josh need a break."

The blonde hands her daughter to Riley. "Thank you Riles! I don't know what I'll do without you! If you need any help, I'll be in my room. And don't forget to take Lucifer out to pee," Maya says her head poking out of the doorframe. Lucifer was the couple's Pomeranian.

Riley thought watching the twins was going to be easy. It's only been an hour but watching and caring for the twins was complicated. If one was peacefully asleep, the other was wailing. If one was hungry, the other needed a diaper change. She was going to ask Josh for help, and not bother Maya. But, Josh finished his paper and went to take a nap too. She knew why Josh and Maya were sleep deprived now. One baby ok, a little tired, but two was troubling and exhausting. Finally after another hour, which seemed like forever, she got both of the twins to sleep. She didn't notice Josh and Maya who were standing in the doorway.

"Oh, honey you look tired." Maya said. Riley turns her head to see her uncle and aunt.

"Did they give you a hard time?" Josh asks with a slight smile on their face.

"No, not really," Riley replies. Her hair was a mess and her clothes had baby spit on them. Josh waves, and then makes his way to the kitchen.

"They usually calm down faster, when they sleep next to each other. Or try singing," Maya says as she hands Riley a shirt.

They both chuckle as they watch the twins sleep.

* * *

The New Year's Party was at full swing. Maya and Josh arrived early because of the twins. Auggie and Ava , who still had food poisoning, were watching a movie. Riley was now wearing a sparkly, purple dress. Maya in her navy blue dress was helping with the food. Friends and family made there way into the apartment and on the terrace.

An hour left till the New Year.

Riley was sitting on the bench, holding Bree in her arms. Bree was wearing a cute golden color dress over her onesie. She had little socks to cover her feet. Rylan was with his maternal grandparents. He had onesie that made him look like he had a suit on. Everyone seemed so happy. She was happy, but not like she was in middle and high school. She didn't want to go through depression like she did during college. She hands her cousin to her dad. Cory immediately grabs the infant. Riley makes her way to Farkle and Smakle. They recently announced on Christmas that they were expecting a baby. The geniuses smile at her.

A minute left.

Riley being her clumsy self spills the sparkling grape juice on her dress. She laughs it off. The brunette excuses herself. She runs down the stairs and makes her way to the streets.

10 seconds left.

She could hear her family and friends countdown.

She runs to the park.

She laughs.

She was thinking she was going to be happy again.

5 seconds.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1! Happy New Year! "the world chants at once. Couples kiss and friends and families hug. People laugh. The whole world seems to be happy. Fireworks go off.

On Riley's face was a smile. She was deemed to be optimistic. Riley chuckles at the sight around her.

Riley makes her way home, which was a block always. She suddenly trips on a crack, making her lose her balance. A strong pair of arms suddenly caught the brunette. She looked up to see green eyes.

"Lucas," Riley whispers. Her happiness came tumbling down.

* * *

 **This chapter was longer than my other chapters! I hoped you enjoyed! What's your favorite part of this story? Mine was when Maya had the twins and Riley taking care of the twins! Happy New Year!**

 **originalguest**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So I wanted to say that this story will be over soon as in end of January or early February! There will be an epilogue! Since of my busy schedule, I might or might not be doing anymore stories with more than 3 chapters! I may be doing one or two shots. It depends... I may not write, but follow, favorite and review! I only write GMW stories, so it plays a role too! I'm sad there is not going to be a season 4 of GMW! Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you guys will be pleased with this chapter!**

* * *

"Lucas," Riley said again. She looked up into his mesmerizing, green eyes.

"Um, can we talk?" Lucas said, looking into Riley's doe eyes. She nods her head slowly. Lucas grabs her hand and leads her to a bench. Riley could hear him breathing softly. Old feelings were bursting through out her. She missed the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

 _She still smells like flowers,_ Lucas thought. He was mentally preparing for this day. Fate had a plan for them and he was determined to find out. He wanted her back.

" I...I... don't know where to start," Lucas stammers, running his hand through his hair.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years, not counting last month Lucas." She pauses to take a breath, to emphasize her point. "I know that I broke up with you, but you could've told me you left. Why did you leave?" Riley asks, folding her hands and crossing her legs.

"I'm sorry. I really am. The week before graduation, I got a call." Lucas looks down, then back to looking at the brunette's face."Pappy Joe fell ill. I knew that if I went to A&M, I'll get to see him more often." Tears were forming in the former couple's eyes. "He was sick for a long time. We thought he was going to pass. But he didn't. It was a miracle." He laughs nervously at the memory of his Pappy Joe.

"Wow..." Riley didn't realizes her hand was over his." That's why you chose A&M. You hardly brought it up until graduation was approaching. You had your heart set on schools here until...,"She paused. "I'm sorry I ran out that day. My insecurities got the best of me. We don't need to have a fairy tail like our friends." Lucas and Riley sat in silence as the reminisce past memories of their friend's love stories.

Riley thought back to the day Josh and Maya found their someday a week before the blonde's 18th birthday. Maya told her how they got in an argument in the rain and had their first kiss. The locket around Maya's neck was her birthday present. The heart shaped locket was engrave with the date of someday.

Riley was happy for them. But she knew she has to have her own happiness instead of sacrificing it. Lucas was her happiness, and he always be. The jellybean he gave her in freshman year was a symbol of his love for her.

"Riley, I don't care if your with Charlie or not. I hope you can forgive me," Lucas says giving her hand a squeeze. He

"It's not your fault. Lucas, I broke up with him. I still love you. I don't know what the world has plan for us, but we'll be friends again. I still have hope. I have hope in-" Tears were streaming down her radiant face. But she was cut off.

There she was back in her happy place. Lucas Friar cut her off with a kiss. And she didn't regret kissing him back.

* * *

(2 years later)

Riley and Lucas were standing outside of the huge building.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late for Uncle Josh's birthday."

"You sure you want to tell them tonight?"

"I'm positive. The family is all together. It's easier than telling them individually" Riley says optimistically.

The couple makes there way inside to the penthouse.

The door was unlocked, so they easily went inside. Even though Josh's birthday was on Valentine's Day, he decided he wanted to celebrated a couple days later.

Friends and family of Josh and Maya filled the penthouse. Bree was in her father's arms ,as she was a daddy's girl, while Josh talks with his former college roommate. Bree's hair was longer as top was a dark brown and going further down, blonde tips. Her tiny head was leaning against Josh's shoulder. Rylan on the other hand was following his mother around. His hair was becoming a dirty blonde. The funny thing about the twins was Bree's first word was dada while Rylan's was mama.

Josh excuses himself to greet Riley and Lucas. "Niece, Howdy, glad you guys could make it." Josh says, shifting his daughter to his other shoulder.

"Us too, Uncle Josh. I can't believe you're 30!" Riley laughs. Maya's mini me giggles with her cousin. "Daddy old," she says, her hand me down eyes from Josh sparkle. A blur comes toward the couple. "Yay! Wiley's here!" A giggling Rylan says.

"Hey, what about me?" Lucas asks the little boy who resembles mostly his father, except his crystal, pale blue eyes.

"You too! Uppie," Rylan say reaching his arms out to be hold like his sister. Lucas scoops him up.

* * *

Riley now in the kitchen, helps her best friend. Maya's hair is pulled back in a pony tail as she stirs something into a bowl. She told the brunette is was for the kids.

"Peaches, don't wear yourself out," Riley stifles a laugh.

"Don't you worry Honey. Josh is finally 30. I can relax. Especially since we got another one on the way," Maya says as she puts the pudding mixture into the fridge. She places her hand on the 5 month bump.

"What is so special about 30?" Riley asks.

"Well, Josh could now be more home since he can choose his schedule and is finish with residency." Maya replies. She beams at the thought of how proud she is of her husband.

"YAY!" Riley says as she claps her hands. Maya smiles, releasing her messy pony tail.

* * *

Dinner was being served as well as Josh's favorite cake, chocolate strawberry cheesecake. Close friends and family now remain at the dinner table.

Lucas whispers in Riley's ear," Do you want to tell them now?" Riley quickly nods her head.

"We have an announcement to make!" "I've got an surprise. Both Riley and Maya say together, getting out of their best friends have a silence conversation.

"Ooh! A surprise!" Cory says.

"Ok I'll go first," Riley finally says.

" Lucas and I are getting married!" She says happily. Happy reactions and congratulations go around the room until everyone turns around to hear a dramatic "no" from Cory Matthews.

"What!" Cory says confused at the situation. He didn't want his little girl leaving him.

"Ok my turn," Maya takes a deep breath.

"Ok everyone look under their chairs," she directs them." You too, Josh." Josh looks into his wife's eyes. " It's another birthday present to you and a gift for everyone else," she says, answering his look.

Everyone look under their chairs to find envelopes. They quickly tear the envelope to find a card.

Riley jumps out of her chair and dashes over to give her best friend a hug.

Squeals of joys were heard, while some 'told you so's were heard too.

"Thank you" Josh says quietly, kissing Maya's hand. Then a sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"Pay up," was all he said.

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, sorry about the delay. I had some school projects and writer's block!**


	11. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! This is the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! So I've thought about my decision. I'm taking a break, but will be an active reader and reviewer! I have been really busy of school and other activities I do! So so sorry for the delay!  
**

* * *

Riley smiled as she walked through the crowd of people who congratulated her, looking for her best friend. Her dress, long and elegant, trailed behind her. She spotted the blonde sitting at a table, eating some chocolate cheese cake.

"Maya!" Riley called out, waving to her very pregnant best friend. Maya looked up to see her. The April wind blew whistled softly. The tall brunette was tried so hard not to get her white dress dirty.

"Riles! You have to try this cake. It's like the best there is!" Maya laughs. Riley chuckles.

"I'll take your opinion on that. I've been looking for you after the signing," Riley says. Riley was finally and officially a Friar. She couldn't be more exited. Their vows were perfect. Everything about today was perfect. She had found him again. She was glad the world was by her side.

" You know pregnancy, makes your back and feet hurt," Maya replies,"Josh has the twins, so I'm stress free." Maya squeezes her "niece's" hand to reassure her. "Now let's talk you. How does feel to finally be married to Huckleberry?"

Riley smiles at the nickname. "It's the best feeling in the world. I'm his and he's mine. I don't even care that we've been engaged for just four months. I'm glad we didn't wait."

"You already know I got engaged on December of 2022, got married on 2024, in March. It doesn't matter how long you got engaged. All that matters is if you love each other. Yeah, being married is the best feeling. My heart still flutters each time I get called Mrs. Matthews. I'm sure yours will too when you get called a Friar. I still can't believe you changed your name. You always said you'll keep it Matthews." Maya laughs. Riley chuckles with her.

" It felt right to change it. I don't know. At the end it was something I wanted to do." Riley replies. " I think you being married to Josh made you soft."

Maya chuckles. "You know I have a feeling you and Ranger Rick are going to have kids very soon," the blonde laughs, "There's Caleb, the twins, Dixy, this one ..."She points towards her swollen stomach.

"One day peaches, one day," the bride smiles at her maid of honor.

* * *

Lucas smiles at his wife from across the field. He couldn't believe he get to call her that.

"You know I always thought you'd be the first along with Riley to get married," Zay tells the green eyed man beside him. "But, fate had another plan. It was Vanessa and I, Smarkle, Josh and Maya, then... you and Cotton Candy face." He points to Lucas and Riley.

Lucas laughs at his friend's witty humor.

"Congrats, man," Zays says after the laughter calms down. The pair bro hug, then walk towards the buffet of food because nothing can go wrong with food.

* * *

The wedding reception was at full swing at Lucas and Riley's house. Riley was in her lover's arms as they danced. The 5 o'clock sun shown on them.

"You are truly beautiful you know that, Lucas smiles at his bride. He spins her around as they move across the floor.

Riley blushes, "And you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. She gives him a quick kiss, feeling the connection between the two.

Across the room sat the couple's best friends.

"Do they ever stop staring into their stupid, stupid eyes?" Zay jokingly asks his blonde friend. Maya laughs. Her long lilac dress flows to floor as she shifts positions, slowly and carefully.

"I don't think they'll ever will Babs," Maya says. She stretches her feet out, and places her hands on her stomach.

"Me too, Lopi, me too," Zay says, agreeing. He gives her a wide grin when he sees Josh carrying Bree in on arm, two cups of lemonade and Rylan holding one of his legs.

Maya couldn't help but laugh. She grabs a cup out of Josh's hand. Josh put's his daughter next to her mother and Rylan on Zay's lap. Bree and Rylan start giggling.

"Daddy," Bree giggles out. Just like her mother she loved to sing and draw while her brother possesses more of his father's handiwork. They were a very artsy family, taking photos, drawing, painting, singing and playing instruments.

Maya kisses each twin's cheek. "I gonna get some air," she tells her husband and friend. The short blonde gets up, taking Josh's hand to get up. "Thanks honey," she whispers. Maya makes her way outside.

* * *

Maya looks around. The Friars and Matthews knew a lot of people, she thought. Maya felt a kick in her stomach. "One more month", she whispers to no one in particular. The wind blew, swaying her hair in the wind. She turns around making her way back inside. The spring air filled her with hope for the future.

* * *

Maya sat down in her chair. Rylan was snoozing in his Uncle Zay's lap. Bree was playing with the younger kids nearby. Josh was talking to his older brothers and his father in law. Maya felt the painful kick again. She rubbed her hand over her stomach trying to calm the unborn baby inside. Maya tried to stand up, but felt dizzy. She quickly sat down.

"Zay," the blonde gave him a nudge. She was feeling more dizzy.

Zay mumbles in response. With quick thinking, Maya grabs her clutch, pulling her phone out. She sends a text to Josh. The next thing she knew was her water broke.

* * *

Riley's heart swelled up with love and happiness. She's been Riley Friar for almost 7 hours. She looked around the room. Her father and mother were happily taking to Katy and Shawn. Her grandparents were laughing at something. People were in love everywhere. They were happy. But something caught her eye. She couldn't find her best friend or uncle. Her question was answered by a text from Josh. She looked at her phone three more times to make sure she was reading the text correctly. Maya was at the hospital. Josh texted her to come after the reception. And that is what she did.

* * *

At 3:17 a.m. on April 18, 2028. Elise Jolie Matthews was born. Riley stared in awe as she held the premie. She looked at her husband who had a caring look to his face. Riley finally found him. She found her happiness. 


End file.
